


Cherry Pie

by TheSixtheSiren



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alice got a big dick, Alice smokes, Alternate Universe - 1950s, Dotty is a borrowed character, F/F, Malice has a tail too cause its seggsie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 23:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSixtheSiren/pseuds/TheSixtheSiren
Summary: Alice comes home after a long day of work, and an even longer week of nonstop chaos at the factory. Susie welcomes her home in the best way, with a bit of dessert for her trouble.





	Cherry Pie

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I've posted here but I've been improving a lot in my time away!   
> It may be an AU post but I truly hope you enjoy it nonetheless.  
> Thanks Very Much!

You let out a heavy sigh as you entered the penthouse- your penthouse, a concept that still threw you when you looked at it- calling out to whoever might be listening.

“Honey, I'm home~!” You chirp, hanging up your fedora on the coat rack and kicking your dress shoes to the side.

After a few beats, your wife emerged, holding a tray of her house-famous cookies. Your doppelganger of a daughter wasn't far behind, spewing crumbs over the rug as she chewed.

She spun her promise ring absentmindedly around her finger, and you couldn't help but run your thumb over your own wedding band. She sent you a half-smile in between mouthfuls of chocolate, and you smiled back.

“Good evenin’, dear, I was just getting finished with supper. How was work today?” Susie grins when you kiss her, her tail swaying happily. Dotty points down her throat and offers a fake gag, showing off the rest of the cookie she held.

“Dotty, pumpkin, you know better. I already gotta vacuum this carpet again since I guess I never taught yah tah chew like a lady.” Dotty huffed and crossed her arms, apologizing with a murmur.

Smiling gratefully, you take one of the soft deserts and bite into it, humming at the half melted chocolate. “It was awful, as usual, but coming home to my darling dame and her cookies sure helps make bearing it all a piece of cake!” 

You reach over to ruffle Dotty's hair, to which she nearly growls at it. You still smile though, content to know that she at least accepted you. “And my darling daughter, too, of course.”

“Yeah, yeah, go on about it, would yah?” Dotty rolls her eyes and grabs another handful of cookies. Giving Susie a peck on the cheek and an “I love ya, mama”, she hustled her way upstairs, most likely to call that girlfriend of hers.

They made quite the couple, for sure, and you were quite fond of the idea of handing her over one day. Not because you wanted to get rid of her, of course, but because you cared about her more than anything. Under bruised knuckles and all that cussing, Janice was a good kid. You didn't even need to ask the Big Man to know they were made for each other.

Susie sighs with you, hand on her perfected cheek, then smiles back down at you. She gently wipes a bit of the ink that's making its way down her chin, brushing it off on her apron. A little odd she was melting now, but she always had stray drops, you guessed.a “Dinner is just about done, would you like me to give you a massage while we wait? You look so tired.” 

Her worried smile melts your heart and you nod, sitting down on the couch. The cigar between your lips had remained unlit the whole drive home- Susie hated when you smoked in the car- so you take the opportunity to strike a match and set the thing going again. You watched her disappear back into the kitchen, closing your eyes to take in the silence. The factory never had a moment of it, so you were always grateful to come home to a calm, clean house. The idea of coming home at all was still unnatural to you, the idea of being married and having a kid. God, what more could a toon girl ask for than that?

You hoped Susie knew how much you appreciated her sacrifice.

After all, she had lost her life because of you.

The sound of her heels on the floor made you open your eyes again, and you flick your ashes into the dish beside the couch as she sits down. Wringing her hands a moment, you assume to solidify what had begun to run down her arms, she runs her hands gently up your back. 

“Lift your arms up for me, Sugar, you know It's harder to give yah a good one if I got all this fabric in the way.” Grinning, your wife strips off your top, her nails scrapping your spine. She chuckles at the small shiver that rolls over your body, laying your shirts down beside her. 

“So, any mighty big messes to clean up today? You had said some of the new employees were, how had you put it?” She laughed, beginning to work her thumbs at the base of your neck, “‘down and out fill-ins’?” 

You sigh, taking a long drag from your cigar while she massages your shoulders, her claws digging in just enough to feel nice against your skin. “They've never worked a factory job a day in their life, dented more cans and misprinted more labels than they get paid for in a month. It's the easiest job in the place! All they have to do is line it up, press print, and stack the cans! The machine does all the hard work!” She hits a nerve lower on your shoulder, and you suck in a breath. 

“I'm sorry, darling, that sounds terrible.” She cooes, working her way down your sides. You can feel the icy drip of her ink as it runs down your back, and you can't help but arch forward. She was normally so well put together, the fact that she was melting meant one of three things, and the way that she had been acting tonight gave you a pretty clear idea of which it was.

She laughs and wipes the droplet off of your skin, dragging her thumb across the base of your spine, just above where your tail peaked out of your jeans. You think she notices the goosebumps that spread over your arms, but she doesn't say anything.

Now you're sure she's doing it on purpose.

“Well, your daughter and I were talking about a family trip sometime this summer, maybe we can take the trailer and find somewhere small so you can come with?”

“I'd like that, Susie.” You smile, looking over your shoulder just enough to see her, exhaling the smoke through your teeth with a grin. “And it was real smart of you to buy that RV. The thing fits perfect in that fancy open top room.”

“I personally would have preferred the hot tub, but If it means my wife gets do do things with her family, well, I can't say I mind the lack.” She moved her hands back up to your shoulders, pressing a kiss behind your ear. “I'd very much like you to be able to come with us.” Her lips are cold, too, but her breath is still as warm as when she was alive. 

Before that bastard killed her. She denied it, said she'd fallen in while cleaning. Not your Susie, precise, careful, methodical Susie. She would have first jumped in herself.

You sigh, laying a hand on her cheek when she rests her head on your shoulder. Snuggling her wet cheek against it, she smiles up at you. “Everything alright, Sugar? You seem a little caught in thought.” She wraps her hands around your bare midsection, tracing her claws across your stomach. You suck in a bit more cigar smoke and nod, looking down at the streaks she left. They looked like gashes across your skin, beading up more than they dripped, and you bit the inside of your cheek at the thought.

She could rip you apart with almost no effort. Drag you down to her makeshift little “bakery” in the basement and craft you any way she pleased. Sweet Susie, your caring and gentle Susie, a good mother and wife.

Sadistic Susan Campbell, independent but hurt, an excellent murderer.

“It's nothing, Doll, just missing yah.” You lie, tapping your cigar into the dish again. Thank god the thing never burnt down, it gave you something other than Susie's hands to focus on.

“Well, I'm right here now.” She kisses your neck gently, her nails digging into your skin just a bit deeper. Her tail twitches beside her, the tip hanging off the side of the couch and flicking back and forth. “I'm always here for you.” 

“I know you are, Susie, and I could never ask for a better dame.” 

You smile, leaning back against her; She was a mess inside and was hoping you'd get the subtle hints before she snapped.

Though, you would readily admit that you enjoyed when she was a little unladylike…

“So, what did you make for dinner?” You ask, pulling away to face her. You can't help but smirk at the huff you receive.   
“Well, I've been stewing a roast all day, and Dotty has been begging for those cookies. I didn't have time to make you a pie today..” She taps her thumbs together, frowning a bit. “I couldn't even get a’hold of the store to buy the blueberries for ‘em.” 

You smile and pull her in, pressing your lips to her exposed teeth. She hums a bit, and it slowly evolves into more of a whine. You pull back, licking the cherry flavored ink off your chin. Chewing what was left of her bottom lip, she swallows hard and tears her eyes away from you. It's so cute to see her hot under the collar, especially when there was no reason for her to be modest. 

“It's alright, Suze, those cookies were wonderful as always.” You offer with a smile. Running your tongue over your teeth, you graze your tail up the bit of her thigh that had been left bare when she sat down. 

She licked her lips and watched it crawl under the hem, her cheeks almost as black as yours. Watching her in a anticipation, you think you feel the strap of her underwear against the tip before she grabs it and tugs it forward, out of her dress. You can't help but whine a bit.

You really got her that time.

She grabs your face, her thumb forcing your mouth open and her tongue intruding as soon as she leans in. While you had expected her to change her tone, the initiative takes you a bit off guard and she takes the opportunity to press you back onto the arm of the couch. You've never felt her kiss so hungrily. ‘I have been working a lot of overtime lately.’ The thought barely crosses your mind, the feeling of her wet hands tracing your curves, her heart-shaped mouth soaking your neck in needy kisses. 

“Alice, love, I've missed you so, so much.” She huffs against your flesh, and you can feel the hair on your neck prickle up when she laughs. That deep dark laugh that she had acquired so recently. God, it set a fire in your gut something awful. “I feel a little neglected, you see, and I think it's time you make it up to me.” 

She crawls over you and you can only watch her, inhaling more smoke. 

“Well, I sure feel bad about that, doll.. What would you have me do?” You tease.

“You can stack up that lovely cake of yours and let me prepare the buttercream…” She smirks, ghosting her hands down the front of your slacks. 

The statement itself was cheesy at best, but her tone had managed to strike a cord. You bite your lip and shift under her gaze, and you're sure you're blushing as dark as dusk with the burning in your cheeks.

She smiles as she runs her nails over your pants, and you have to pull her into your lap to keep her from using those claws. Straddling your hips, she giggles softly and grabs your face again.

“Alice, you're just as delicate and smooth as vanilla ice cream, would you like a cherry for on top?” She bites her lip, wiping a bit of her red ink off her cheek and spreading it across her lips. She looked like she had taken a bite out of someone's neck with how badly her face is running. 

“Yes, ma'am…” Is all you can manage to choke out.

You had to admit that she was trying to go a bit too fast for your taste, but the glint in her eye let you know not to say so. She was seconds from tearing you apart without waiting up, and you had no intention of letting her have all the fun.

She drags her wet cheek against yours, leaving little kisses and bites down your collar.

“Oh, Alice, all this would make a wonderful meal, you know. You have the most tender flesh.” She teases you through the fabric of your bra- of course you had worn one today of all days, damn that conference- and you try to urge her for contact. 

You lift your knee and press it against her, drawing out a loud, breathy gasp. Her dress had gotten in the way, but she was still hot as a furnace against your leg. The moan she lets out when she exhales finally gets your blood boiling, along with the feeling of how soaked through she was. You hoped she would be kind to you, the last thing you were used to was someone wanting you bad enough to take it.

The feeling of not having control was rather enticing.

You swallow and set the cigar down in the ashtray, pulling her close to you so you could untie the apron she wore. She shutters and presses your face into the crook of her neck, her tail thumping steadily against the couch. Gently, you run your teeth over her neck and bite into it, careful not to break her skin. The bow around her waist comes undone easily and you move your hands up her body to unbutton the straps around her shoulders. She grips your horn tighter and works her hips against your thigh, and your growing hard on begs you to switch and let her give you some relief.

You dig your teeth in just a bit more and she laughs smugly, lifting her dress so her soaked underwear could wet your jeans. You growl, nearly ripping the buttons off as you toss the flour and ink stained apron to the floor. The frills on her top tickle your chin and you work your way down toward her chest. Shivering, she wraps her tail around your wrist and tugs it back down toward her rear. 

It was something you had done many times before, and you smiled against her collar. The feeling of her hot skin against your gloves as you ghosted them over the base of her spine made you suck in a quiet breath,

You think she can very well feel your dick straining in your pants, but she continues to urge your hand around her ass, her tail tightening on your wrist when you graze over the back of her thighs. You can see the dark ink soaking through her panties, and you're sure that your jeans will soon be stained black too. Her tail guides you further down and she gives a breathy moan against your lips when you curl your fingers into her. She was already so sensitive, like she had been anticipating your touch since you walked in.

It wasn't much of a stretch, either, you had been coming home late and leaving early. Barely any time for a kiss over the dinner table.

“Gosh, h-how.. unsavory of me..” She jokes, covering her mouth with her hand. You watch as she quivers in your arms, slowly pulling her up so you could reach further between her legs.

You think she's going to bite out the side of your neck when you dip your fingers passed her underwear and inside her. You had managed to put her into an angle that ground her ass right into your hard-on, and you groan. Laughing that breathy, mischievous laugh, she rocks her hips in your lap both to tease you and to help you move inside her. 

Gently, you pull down her top and free her breasts, leaning forward enough to flick your tongue over them. She gasps at the contact and you smile, closing your lips around it. You press your fingers into her deeper and scrape your fangs over her nipple, enticing a moan out of her again. Swallowing hard, she looks down at you and grabs your hair, keeping your mouth on her.

“Don’t s-stop..” Her voice cracks and you watch her lips hang open, doubling your efforts. She flexes around your fingers each time your teeth slide against her breast, and once you know she's close, you bite down on her and bury your fingers as deep as you can. 

It's a satisfying little cry-she calls out your name, even- and it rolls through her in waves. You pull back your hands and lick her off your gloves with a smile.

It doesn't last too long. As soon as she rests, back on your thigh, you're made aware of just how hard you were. It almost hurt to be trapped in the fabric, and you whine. 

“Don't worry, Doll, I'll make sure you're well taken care of.” Smirking, she slides off of you just enough so she could pull your slacks off you.

Carefully, agonizingly slow, she begins the job of undoing your pants, and you get a glance of the wet, black stain that you had left on the pant leg. Susie seems to chuckle at it, too, and she pulls them off. She had cleaned ink out of your pants more than once anyways. Dragging her nails down your thighs as she goes, she bites her lip when you're finally free of them. 

She had barely pulled the waistband down before your dick had escaped them, dripping black and desperately hard. It was almost funny how her lips twitched with it as she stared. You have half a mind to take it in your own hand, just to find some relief.

She swallows, her face dripping even more than it already had been as she stares at you. Running her hands back up legs, she looms over you with a look of needy anticipation. Her hand wraps around you firmly, pushing your dripping dick between her finger so she can run her hand over the bottom of it. 

You're twitching like crazy and you already feel fit to burst. She runs those soft hands up and down as she watches intently, before leaning further over you and hovering her hips right above you.

Tugging hard on your hair, she pulls you forward until your lips almost touch. She looks down her nose at you, lips parted just enough to show off those small fangs you had given her. Breathing shortly, the sweet scent of candied cherries comes off her is waves, and you reach up to tangle a hand in her dark red hair. “I'm feeling a bit peckish, Alice” She leans in slowly and scrapes those teeth over your jaw, nipping it each time you twitched against her palm. “Would you like to help me out, Dearest? You seem to have already made me something to eat.” 

You clench your teeth and stare down at her hand wrapped around you, nodding.

“Then beg for it.” Smirking, she teases your tip against her opening, grabbing both your wrists and pulling them above your head. Her tail slides between you both and wraps around your dick, holding it still against her.

“P-please, Susie, I need to be inside you…” You choke, whining when she presses you just barely inside. You buck your hips to try and get deeper- she was so damned hot- but she moves her knee up to wrap over your hip and keep them pressed firmly against the couch. She was so wet that it was dripping down your dick. “I want to make it up to my amazing wife, and make her feel good.”

She clicks her tongue and smiles, her claws pressing into your wrists. “Well, perhaps… I don't know if you've made it up to me quite yet.” 

You whine and struggle against her hands, you just wanted to climb on top of her and have your way. Gritting your teeth, you snake your own tail between her legs and brush her clit. She moans and her grip tightens on you, face buried into your neck again. 

“C-come on, Suze… Ain't you going bonkers with all this teasing?” You're all but writhing under her, and she huffs in your ear, a high pitched tone that almost reminded you of your own. 

“I… suppose we could skip forward a bit..” Still holding your wrists firmly, she picks herself back up to look at you. You assume it's a messy sight, her body always stained yours all up with shades of red when she pressed against you like that. 

She moves her hips back and forth before sliding down your dick, biting her lip as she watched it disappear inside her. There's no resistance and you groan, glad to be getting some relief. She holds you inside her a moment, looking back up at your face.

“G-gracious, Alice, I missed you… so much..” 

“I missed you too, Honey, but please…” You twitch inside her; she's soft and hot and wet and you feel like you'd implode if she didn't move. “You're going to drive me crazy…”

She smiles and leans down, kissing you softly before sitting back up and rocking against your lap. “I love you, Alice…” You breathe in to reply, but she cuts you off again. “Now stay still and be a good little Angel… I'll take good care of you.” Lifting her hips, she laughs at the moan you offer her. She leans over you, moving her hands up to intertwine your fingers, still holding them down firmly while she rocked.

“S-Susie, please…” She presses her chest up against yours and kisses you hard to keep you from talking. She's taking her sweet time with you, baking you like she did to her deserts every night in the kitchen. 

Steadily, she picks up her pace. Her breath is heavy in your ear when she buries her face in your hair, her claws dragging down your arms. Once her hands reach your chest, you quickly jump on the chance to grab her hips, which she chuckles at. 

“Oh, you poor thing… Am I going too slow for you?” She drags her soft, wet hands down your front and you arch into her hands. “Well, take me then, Angel Cake. Since you're so impatient.”

The moan she offers when you push her hips down is raspy and sweet, and she laughs between your thrusts. “My, you s-sure picked up the pa- ah..” She brings a hand to her lips, biting into her knuckle. 

She quivers in your hands, still gripping your chest.

“What’s the matter, Suze?” You huff, and she growls when you smirk at her.

“S-shut up and fuck me..” She snarls, leaning over to pull your head back by the horns and kiss you hard. Her tongue slips between your lips and she begins to rock her hips faster, her moans a lot deeper than they had been before. Grabbing needily at your hair, she bites your lip and down your neck until she's got firm hold of your shoulder.

Wrapping your tail around her waist again, you flick her clit with the tip. She bites into you harder, and you can feel her fangs nearly breaking your skin as she tightens around you. 

It builds up deep in your gut and you whine against her hair. Each thrust she makes has you begging for your end, and she moans into your hair while you mutter in her ear.

“Alice, oh. Alice...P-please don't stop.” She's shaking like a leaf now, laying right on the edge. You move your tail and slip a hand between your bodies, and she shutters.

You hit a particularly sweet spot inside her that makes her cry out into your ear, her body shuttering when she tightens around you. The overwhelming sweet scent of her body and her moans are all it takes before you're joining in on her high, burying yourself deep inside her. You cum with a little moan through clenched teeth, pulling her body as close to you as you could manage. She shakes and huffs and claws into you, leaning on top of you until she manages to steady her breath.

Sitting up, she looks down at you with a grateful smile. 

“Gracious… that was a mighty fine homecoming, Sweetheart….” Pulling her dress up over her breasts with one hand, she picks up her apron and tosses it over her arm. “I hope you worked up an appetite, the dinner bell will be ringing any second. I suggest we get dressed before Dotty comes running down while our clothes are cattywampus around the room…”

“I don't think I'll be wearing those pants again any time soon.” You note, kissing her one last time before she stood up.

“Of course, silly me.” She smiles, folding up the stained garments. “I'll go get you another pair.”


End file.
